Kyoya's Jar of Hearts
by ShayBunneh
Summary: Songfic OneShot; KyoyaxHaruhi...I like it...A bit OOC, but hey, it's sweet. Review please and fave if you like. I DO NOT OWN OHSHSC AND/OR Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri. If I did, I would be a very happy teenage girl.


"Haruhi." Kyoya said quietly.

Haruhi spun around, her eyes full of betrayal and hurt.

"Come here." he said.

Haruhi paused and shook her head slowly.

_No, I can't take one more step towards you  
>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<em>

"Why not?" he asked, taking a step forward.

Haruhi didn't move. "The question is **why**?" her voice sounded choked.

"Why...Why what?" his eyes narrowed.

"Why did you cheat on me?" she demanded.

"Because you aren't enough." he said coldly.

Haruhi made a surprised noise and scowled, though she was on the verge of tears. "You mean **weren't**. We're over, Kyoya Ootori!"

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
>You lost the love I loved the most<br>_

After their breakup, Haruhi and Kyoya didn't even look at each other, let alone speak. But they maintained their happy appearences all the while, especially Haruhi. What nobody knew, was that when she got home, she'd lock herself in her room and cry. She was hardly living the life she once knew.

_I learned to live, half alive..._

One night, while Haruhi was home alone and cooped up in her room, nearly falling to pieces when she say Kyoya in front of her.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry." he said before she could breathe again. "I was and idiot, I didn't mean those things. I love you. I need you."

_And now you want me one more time..._

Haruhi closed her eyes. When she opened them, she shook her head slghtly. "No." she shut the door, ignoring Kyoya's pleads. She locked it before sliding down slowly, bursting into tears.

_Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<em>

Why didn't she just stay with Tamaki? He would never have hurt her like Kyoya had.

Then again, she was never really in love with Tamaki.

She had always been in love with the newfound cold yet heartbreakingly amazing Shadow King.

_You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<em>

She hoped he didn't come back. Because she knew if he did, she would melt and be his again.

_So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<em>

The next day, Hikaru and Koaru told her that Kyoya was looking for her.

_I hear you're asking all around  
>If I am anywhere to be found<em>

Haruhi nodded and waited for him to find her. She was determined to prove more to herself than him, that she was capable of restraining herself in this situation. That she was strong.

_But I have grown too strong  
>To ever fall back in your arms<em>

"Haruhi." Kyoya grabbed her hand and pulled her into the rose garden.

She didn't speak but stared blankly at him, waiting.

_I've learned to live, half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<em>...

"I want you back." he insisted. "I **need** you, Haruhi. I love you."

_And now you want me one more time..._

Haruhi mentally cringed and found her own corner.

_Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<em>

Haruhi stared at him.

"Please, Haruhi." he put his hands on her face. "One more time. One more chance, that's all I'm asking."

_You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<em>

_So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<em>

Haruhi closed her eyes and turned away.

"Haruhi..." he said, taking her hands into his.

_It took so long just to feel alright  
>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<em>

He pulled back er face, his lips brushiing hers as he whispered, "Please..."

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed..._

"I promise..." he whispered against her lips.

"Don't!" her voice cracked as she pulled away. "Last time you made a promise, you made sure you broke it!"

'_Cause you broke all your promises..._

"But it's different. That was the past. This is the present and the beginning of our future. And I will never, I **could **never hurt you again." he insisted, searching her eyes.

_And now you're back  
>You don't get to get me back<em>

"I don't believe you." she whispered, staring into his dark eyes.

"I'll make you believe me." he said.

_Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<em>

"How, could you **possibly ** prove to me that you're not as heartless as you've acted?" she glared.

_You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul...<em>

"Like this..." he whispered, pulling her close.

_Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<em>...

He pressed his lips against hers in a gentle yet very persuading kiss.

_Who do you think you are?_

Haruhi gave up on trying to push him away after a few seconds. She was right in her previous thought; she was definatly melting as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_Who do you think you are?_

After a minute, Haruhi pulled away slightly for air. Her eyes still closed, she whispered the words that were playing in her head like a broken record. "Who do you think you are?"

He chuckled and they kissed again, losing themselves in each other's embrace.


End file.
